<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blunders and Solitaire. by DayBabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963982">Blunders and Solitaire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayBabbles/pseuds/DayBabbles'>DayBabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Is Not Linear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Card Games, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayBabbles/pseuds/DayBabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur pressed the card from the top of the pile.  The fifth of spades. </p><p>“Why didn’t we place the ace down first? It’s a pretty solid first move.” </p><p>Wilbur shushed him because he was doing a terrible job teaching Tommy how to play solitaire.  If you’re playing competitively don’t you want to be as quick as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Is Not Linear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blunders and Solitaire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played solitaire for over an hour for this. Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First row: Nine of hearts</p><p> </p><p>Second row had two cards, the top being the jack of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Third row had three cards, the ace of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth had four cards, the top being the five of spades</p><p> </p><p>The fifth’s top the second of spades</p><p> </p><p>The sixth the sixth of spades</p><p> </p><p>The seventh the eighth of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pressed the card from the top of the pile.  The fifth of spades.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t we place the ace down first? It’s a pretty solid first move.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shushed him because he was doing a terrible job teaching Tommy how to play solitaire.  If you’re playing competitively don’t you want to be as quick as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The next move they did made sense. It was moving the ace to the spot it should have gone too one space beforehand.  The card flipped over revealed the ten of spades.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy went to flip the next card when Wilbur slapped his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the board. That’s not the best move you can make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and why should I try Mr. Don’t get rid of your aces as your first move.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur swiftly moved the ten under the jack. Then the nine of hearts under it.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Tommy went to draw a card Wilbur did not stop him.</p><p> </p><p>The jack of spades. That would go under the Queen of hearts. Tommy glanced up to Wilbur. His brother saw no issue with the move.</p><p> </p><p>One intense stare at the bored later, he flipped the next card over.</p><p> </p><p>A black queen. Tommy knew what to do with that. He lifted up the top of the jack of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t work like that.  You’ll need a red king first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s pretty dumb. What’s stopping me from flipping all the cards over now? I’m already playing by your terrible rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the rules of the game. They aren’t terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes they are. You just won’t admit it because you have been brainwashed by these silly cards.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Tommy, you can’t just do what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stopping me. Yeah I thought so bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Now put the queen back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy put the queen back. Then drew another card.</p><p> </p><p>Another black queen. The queen of spades to be specific. Which was really unfair because apparently Tommy couldn’t put that one under the jack of diamonds either.</p><p> </p><p>The eight of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>The three of diamonds which couldn’t be slipped under the two of spades. Wilbur insisted on that one as well.</p><p> </p><p>The ace of clubs. Now that Tommy knew what to do with. He pulled it over too the quarter set  out for spades.</p><p> </p><p>The seven of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>The eight of spades. Tommy moved it over to the none of hearts. He half expected Wilbur to reveal there was something wrong with that smart of the move.</p><p> </p><p>There was not. There was also no issue moving the seven of diamonds (even if he placed a card there earlier)</p><p> </p><p>The sixth of spades from the sixth pile was placed on top. That revealed the ace of diamonds. That went on the start of the diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Now they had the ten of hearts uncovered.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Tommy went to move that too the jack of spades together.  That revealed a four of spades. Tommy moved a three of diamonds over to the four.</p><p> </p><p>Another card was drawn. Then, Tommy saw a move he had previously missed. Wilbur had been staring at it the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>He moved the two of clubs to the three of diamonds. It revealed the four of clubs. Which, was pretty useless but at least knew what it was.</p><p> </p><p>He drew another card as he got into the rhythm of the game.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they had a king.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur put it in the blank space and moved the queen of hearts into the slot.</p><p> </p><p>He drew the two of hearts and placed it above the ace.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy drew the next card while his brother pondered over any potential moves.</p><p> </p><p>The three of clubs.  Useless, he drew another. The seven of spades.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur snatched it and shoved it by the eight of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>The queen of diamonds. The amount of queens they had was good but also useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the kings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably under one of the stacks. We’re going to have to hope for a red six or nine right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“A kings more important.”</p><p> </p><p>“So is making stacks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just pull the next card. I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stuck out his tongue and  moved the nine of clubs he had just pulled under the ten of hearts. He moved the eight of diamonds to the stack. That revealed the ace of spades.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say about us needing a red six or nine?”  Tommy asked as he moved the ace to the final row.</p><p> </p><p>He was speedrunning then. The two on the ace, and another card drawn.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be fantastic, truly a masterpiece of his natural skill in solitaire. ]</p><p> </p><p>The six of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that went on the seven of clubs. The five of clubs could move onto the six of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>The hidden card was flipped, the nine of clubs.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could work with that.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled the next card in the deck. Something, Tommy didn’t think he could do.</p><p> </p><p>He moved it to the five of clubs. It didn’t do anything exceptional. Not all of moves he had done, made perfect sense. Not  when he could use the pile again.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy assumed there was some use to it, considering there was nothing competitive about it yet.</p><p> </p><p>Four of hearts had no use yet.</p><p> </p><p>Nor did the six of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>The jack of hearts would have been useful if they had a king to use it with.</p><p> </p><p>Then finally, they revealed the King of Diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled the final card of the deck out. The jack of clubs before he flipped the cards upside down.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t remember what card’s there were in that.  Guessing and planning in advanced was overrated anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have a queen soon.” Wilbur stated as he flipped the Queen of spades up. He moved it to the stack and pulled the next card.</p><p> </p><p>The next card was also a queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to be any quicker this time. This is boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed, “We probably will get quicker now. Just because only certain cards will be of use.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded as the next card was flipped.</p><p> </p><p>The eight of hearts went on the nine of clubs.</p><p> </p><p>The three of spades joined the pile of spades.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at the sixth column.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t understand why.</p><p> </p><p>The three of clubs went on the four of diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>The queen of diamonds, ten of spades and four of hearts were discarded before Tommy could even think of where he could maybe put them.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur said they would be speeding up but he didn’t expect this.</p><p> </p><p>In Wibur’s haste, he didn’t notice the jack of diamonds that could be moved the queen of spades.  Pride welled in his chest at the move.  Especially when it revealed the King of Spades.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, can we reverse our moves and play differently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I mean, it’s necessary in case you fuck up at any point.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned as he undid most of Wilbur’s moves.  Then redid exactly what he did. This time, he moved the queen of diamonds above the King of Spades.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you were going to figure that one out. Took you longer than I hoped.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did not see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, are you upset I’m smarter than you?”</p><p> </p><p>It turns out progressing the game is a good way to make Wilbur shut up.</p><p> </p><p>They were back at the four of diamonds within seconds. The deck proved to have no use other than the very end where a black jack was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining cards stack was actually small.</p><p> </p><p>That was a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sped through all the cards. As if to double check what cards remained.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we screwed?” Tommy asked when he couldn’t see a move with any of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave that up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Right, so Wilbur had woken up and chose to cryptic. Great to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you do the last move it’s all going to come down to luck. We’ve done all we can to win. I can’t see anywhere we fucked up in a normal game.”</p><p> </p><p>So, all hope wasn’t lost. The only move Tommy could do was so pointless.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>How had he missed that.</p><p> </p><p>The three of diamonds was moved to the four of spades.</p><p> </p><p>The four of spades was added to the pile.</p><p> </p><p>How long had that been glaring at him?</p><p> </p><p>Five of spades joined the pile.</p><p> </p><p>The queen of clubs went on the King of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur fast forwarded through the cards. Tommy tried to add his insight but it clearly was not wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I missing something now?</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“All luck. I’d make a good guess we’re screwed now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Tommy yelled, “Just like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.  That’s what’s so great about solitaire Tommy!” Wilbur yelled. He threw the cards off the table. All of their hard work lay on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The void would swallow it soon.</p><p> </p><p>“One blunder and the game is automatically lost. And sometimes you can’t even win!”  </p><p> </p><p>“… Why solitaire though? If you want the thrill of losing couldn’t you have just played with Schlatt until you were both pog at it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no Tommy you’re missing the point. Everyone plays chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s only four people here Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “People strategize in chess Tommy. It’s like a war with no real consequence because in the end, no one is hurt. And pieces get taken out but if you know your opponents moves, you can still win. With solitaire, sometimes, no matter what you do, you loose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to say you’re still traumatized from the battle for independence or am I missing something?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always a winner in chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you draw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, you’re equals. In competitive solitaire, sometimes, both of you loose and it has nothing to do with skill. It’s just that you were doomed from that start.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a rematch?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;333, </p><p>When I say I spent hours playing solitaire for this, I mean it. It took so long but all of these moved were my own. The moment Tommy knows where he went wrong, I reached the same conclusion. Which was sad, I wanted to win the game. </p><p>So here is the aftermath ^-^ </p><p>Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed. It'd mean a lot for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>